1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush holder for a motor and including a plate-shaped base body having an opening for passing the motor rotor therethrough, at least one brush receptacle in which a carbon brush is displaceably received, and supporting electronic components of an electronics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brush holders of the type described above are used, e.g., in universal motors and have at least one carbon brush receptacle formed as a carbon brush container that forms a guide for the carbon brush and is arranged sidewise of a brush holder opening. The rotor of the universal or electric motor can extend through the opening and carries a commutator that is contacted by the carbon brush located in the brush receptacle.
In most universal motors, the brush holder and appropriate control electronics are separated from each other. However, in contemporary universal motors, it is desirable, e.g., to monitor the rotational speed of the rotor with a rotational speed sensor.
British Patent Publication GB 2,356,979 A discloses a brush holder that has not only a carbon brush receptacle for the carbon brushes but also serves as a board for different electrical motor-controlling components such as, e.g., an electric switch and resistances. The electrical control components contact electrically strip conducting lines provided on the brush holder. On the brush holder, there is further provided a heat sink for the motor control components.
The drawback of the brush holder disclosed in GB 2,356,979 consists in that the electrical control components are not protected from penetration of dust and particles which are produced, e.g., as a result of wear of the carbon brushes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a brush holder in which the drawbacks of the known brush holder are eliminated.